My Thoughts, Till The End
by V-Trigger
Summary: (One-Shot) 21O always yearned to belong. And the person who granted that to her was the last thing she saw till she died.


It was an average day within the bunker. No abnormalities within recent reports from the scout units back down on Earth, no breath-catching moment of suspense. Just a regular work-day for the androids at work within the bunker floating around the moon's orbit. Protecting the moon that inhabits the few remaining humans alive.

Commander White as per usual oversaw the numerous Operators working with their respected partnered units in Earth sharing information taken in by the scouts and saving it all within the bunker's system database. Each and every operator worked fluidly, and with a sense of professionalism as required. Although an efficient operator, one of the ones in the higher floors of the main control room, 6O was always an odd one. Always going into various research about human culture, and their beliefs. But nonetheless it never affected her work so White always let it slide.

But as of late, another operator piqued White's interest as she looked upon one of the most hard-boiled operators to date. 21O.

21O was very much patient, it was one of her standard programming when she was built. But currently, her programming was being overrun with a huge sense of impatience as she looked at her timer every few minutes.

 _10 seconds left!_

Her impatience was at its peak with 21O tapping her keyboard to a point where it made a sound heard all across the room if you listened carefully.

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

21O shifted herself back in proper posture, back straight, and a stoic look, just as always.

 _1._

She briefly took a nice breath of air before she opened up her communication link.

"Unit 9S, this is operator 21O checking in for our regularly scheduled contact."

A few second flew by with no answer

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Hey operator! You won't believe what we just found!" A cheery voice, from the other side of the link responded.

21O sighed in content, hearing his voice once more. But kept her face composed.

Can't let him see her so out of character after all.

"Unit 9S. More information not related to the general mission is irrelevant. Mostly pertaining to any information that you gathered about the local wildlife within the vicinity. Especially, the giant moose."

"What!? Why!? But it's so interesting thought! Wait! No! That's not what I was gonna talk about!" a brief complain and a pout showed itself within 21O's screen. She tried her best not to 'aww' in this situation. It was probably one of the hardest things she ever did within her entire service time.

"What is it then 9S?"

"Oh, me and 2B found out about this cool flower from 6O! I think it's called a Lunar Tear? Yeah, yeah I think that's right." He nodded to himself before continuing, "Anyways after finding a single flower, me and 2B decided to go look for more and now were at an underground patch of them!"

21O didn't show herself scowl, nor flinch while 9S was happily talking about 2B. in fact, she never once shed a showing of emotion to any other android in the bunker.

Not a single time.

Well, maybe once…

Ruins of human civilization ARE interesting after all…

21O shook of her thoughts, coming back to 9S' rambling. Seems like she missed a lot of details.

"And they were all glowing in the dark!"

She sighed. "Where is this going 9S?"

"Oh well, me and 2B got some of the flowers from the patch. 2B doesn't know what she's gonna do with hers, but I thought it'd be a great idea to send mine to you! Mostly cause I think it'd look good on you is all…" He spoke the last part with a bit of a red hue on his cheeks.

21O realized the she wasn't the only one who heard his declaration when a few other operators, notable 6O looked back towards her with the all-knowing grin on the faces.

Didn't help at all that her cheeks were burning.

It's really a good thing that masks from the nose-down was issued as part of the operator uniforms.

"Oh…"

"Yep! So next time we get to the bunker I can go ahead and give them to you personally! Sending them over via access ports wouldn't hold much meaning now would it?" He smiled, "Anyways I have to go, there's a huge swarm of machines coming after us right now so I have to focus. Bye!" He ended the call as 21O's screen became flat.

Without anyone looking, 21O briefly covered her face within her palms

 _9S…_

She smiled.

* * *

This was a nightmare…

Everyone…2B…all dead because of large-scale virus attack from the machines. 9S backed away as another slash of steel neared his location. His eyes wandered back to his current opponent. A familiar face that he'd recognize from just about anywhere…21O stood in front of him, standard-issued sword in tow she charged. Normally operator units weren't made for combat, but 21O took the conversion to be sent down on Earth for the final assault. In the end, she also got infected.

 _Why did it have to be like this…?_

* * *

2IO sat alone in her bedroom, holding a small vase of lunar tears that she kept since 9S gave it to her a month back. Her thoughts coming back from the start, since when did the little scout change her? She didn't know. She didn't care.

When she was first assigned to him, he was a mere annoyance. An annoyance who grew to be one of the first things that 21O would genuinely care about once she found out that she was actually yearning for something all this time…

A family.

And 9S was the first one who broke her shell, and treated her as one.

An alert rang from her UI as she sighed. Placing the vase back on her nightstand, she wore her helmet and started to make her way back into the hangar. It was time.

* * *

9S sat panting, he couldn't do it. He can't just go ahead and kill her. No, anyone but her. He already lost 2B to that convicted traitor A2, 9S couldn't risk losing 21O too…

A grunt left his mouth, another blow taken from 21O, he was being pushed back. One hit after another 9S looked at 21O, seeing her be this relentless against him. It hurt him.

But what he didn't know was that each blow hurt 21O too. The virus acted within the same principles a human possession. The main consciousness is pushed back, forced to watch every action their body makes as the invading consciousness takes control.

 _DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM ANYMORE! STOP!_

Another kick and a distance between them grew. As her body started to charge once more, a looming shadow fell upon her as a sword was plunged through her chest. 21O looked back to see the empty face of A2, one of the most notorious android to be created. Normally, she'd be pissed at seeing her face but as of the moment…

"Thank…you…" Her voice dragged out.

"Operator!" She turned her head too look at 9S, his face filled with despair as she gave him a brief sad smile.

The first time he would ever see her smile.

She didn't want it to be like this but…

"Nines…"

Her body fell limp into the ground.

 _I loved you._


End file.
